A recordar: no provocar celos en una persona bipolar
by xay-chan
Summary: Juugo siempre había sido calmado, a excepción de aquellos momentos en los que se descontrolaba y el sello se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Por eso aquella mañana, cuando Juugo a mitad del desayuno se levantó de repente golpeando bruscamente la mesa y, dedicándole una mirada del más profundo odio a Suigetsu, salió de la habitación, nadie podía explicarse el porqué de su comportamiento.


¡Hola a todos! Sigo publicando con relativa asiduidad, un gran logro para mí. Y esta vez sí que sí: ¡Un Yaoi! Y todavía mejor: ¡Un lemon! Ya no podía ni recordar cuando escribí mi último lemon. Eso sí, aunque algunas cosas cambien las buenas costumbres nunca se pierden, así que es una historia corta, no tan corta como un drabble pero corta al fin y al cabo. También y para no variar de una pareja no tan común: un JuugoXSasuke. En realidad me hubiera encantado hacer un trio JuugoSasukeSuigetsu pero un lemon con dos personajes ya es bastante para mí… al menos de momento XD

Ahora, advertencias: ya he dicho que este fic es yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas. Ya he dicho también que hay lemon, así lee bajo tu responsabilidad. OOC en el caso de Sasuke seguro, en el caso de Juugo… bueno, juzguen ustedes mismos. También me he hecho un poco un lío para expresar de manera correcta el tiempo en el que suceden los hechos. Creo que tal y como lo he escrito se entiende pero si hay alguna duda preguntadme en cualquier momento. Dentro del manga original esta historia se situaría en algún momento desde que Juugo se une al equipo Hebi hasta que Sasuke se enfrenta a Itachi. Yo particularmente lo sitúo antes de que Sasuke se enfrente a Deidara (por eso Juugo cuida tanto de Sasuke cuando está herido y se descontrola cuando Karin y Suigetsu están peleando ;p).

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

* * *

**A recordar: no provocar celos en una persona bipolar**

.

.

.

**Presente**

.

.

.

Juugo siempre había sido calmado. A excepción de aquellos momentos en los que se descontrolaba y el sello se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pocas eran las veces en las que, siendo perfectamente consciente de sus actos, recurría a la violencia o a los enfrentamientos verbales. Por eso aquella mañana, cuando Juugo a mitad del desayuno se levantó de repente golpeando bruscamente la mesa y, dedicándole una mirada del más profundo odio a Suigetsu, salió de la habitación, nadie podía explicarse el porqué de su comportamiento. Nadie excepto, tal vez, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Un día antes del presente**

.

.

.

Los gemidos entrecortados inundaban la habitación, el vaho empañaba completamente las ventanas, las ropas se apilaban desordenadamente en el suelo. La tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas dejaba adivinar dos figuras entrelazadas sobre la cama, una mayor que otra. Los labios del menor recorrían ávidos el cuello, la barbilla y el pecho del contrario. Mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo, besando, queriendo hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo y con prisas, cosa que enardecía mucho más al mayor que dejaba escapar roncos gruñido cada vez que su compañero acertaba en un área sensible. Por su parte, las manos del mayor avasallaban por completo el cuerpo más pequeño, se paseaban libres por toda su estructura, enloqueciendo y exasperando por igual al menor.

.

-Juugo, ya basta. – susurraba entre quejidos el moreno, arqueando la espalda de manera que todo su cuerpo se rozara con el del mayor.

-¿Quieres que pare, Sasuke? – preguntaba juguetón Juugo, apartándose levemente del cuerpo del moreno y ganándose un áspero quejido por parte de este.

-Lo que quiero… - comenzaba a decir sobre los labios del mayor al tiempo que le empujaba haciendo que quedara totalmente extendido boca arriba en la cama - … es que te dejes de tonterías – y, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el peli-naranja, bruscamente se penetró el mismo ganándose un fuerte gruñido por parte de su compañero que acompañó con su propio suspiro satisfecho.

-Sasuke… - gemía Juugo sin poder evitarlo al sentir como su compañero empezaba a deslizarse de arriba abajo por su miembro.

-Sí… - decía el moreno mientras sentía el calor de la fricción en sus paredes internas y el placer acumulándose en su bajo vientre - … Di mi nombre, Juugo… Métemela fuerte… Tócame… ¡Joder, sí! – gritaba ahora el Uchiha cabalgando sin control sobre el mayor mientras este le masturbaba duramente al mismo ritmo con el que sus caderas bombeaban.

-Sasuke… - repetía desesperado el mayor una y otra vez mientras contemplaba fascinado la sensual figura del Uchiha contoneándose sobre él, gimiendo y sudando por y para él. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más la distancia entre sus cuerpos, Juugo irguió su torso, abrazando con el brazo izquierdo la cintura del moreno y obligando a este a sujetarse de su cuello – Así… así, Sasuke – decía justo antes de unir sus labios en un beso necesitado. Los dos estaban a punto, el placer era demasiado. La mano izquierda de Juugo estrujó duramente el glúteo de Sasuke mientras la derecha hacía lo propio con su pene. Los dedos de Sasuke se enredaron en los cabellos naranjas de Juugo tirando de ellos con fuerza mientras que sus dientes se hundían en su hombro. Y, de esa manera, dos roncos gemidos su unieron, anunciando que se habían corrido juntos.

.

.

.

-Cada vez eres mejor en esto – decía Sasuke recostado sobre el hombro de Juugo después de haber recuperado el aliento.

-Tú eres el que quiso que empezáramos a hacerlo.

-Te dije que yo sería tu "funda" – contestaba el moreno mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse – Y tú nunca sospechaste que lo diría de forma tan literal – decía el moreno con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose un suspiro resignado por porte del mayor – Casi te descontrolas la primera vez que te insinué algo así.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así, ni siquiera con Kimimaro.

-Pero lo hiciste. ¿Significa eso que soy especial para ti? – preguntaba Sasuke en tono jocoso.

-Lo eres. – la sincera y rotunda respuesta del mayor no pudo sino sorprender al moreno – Sé que tú tampoco habías hecho algo como esto antes, Sasuke, aunque parezcas tan seguro. ¿Significa eso que yo también soy especial para ti? – una larga y evaluativa mirada fue la única contestación que obtuvo del moreno antes de que este se encaminara hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Suigetsu – dijo Sasuke justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, por lo que no pudo ver como el sello maldito comenzaba a extenderse por la piel de Juugo, y Juugo no pudo ver como una sonrisa cargada de malicia se instalaba en los labios de Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Unos segundos antes del presente**

.

.

.

-Te lo he dicho antes, Suigetsu, deja de provocar a Karin – decretaba Sasuke intentando evitar las continuas peleas entre los dos escandalosos miembros del equipo Hebi.

-¡Ves, pescado sin cerebro! ¡Hasta Sasuke me da la razón!

-Silencio, Karin.

-Claro, Sasuke.

-El hecho de que Sasuke te ordene y tú obedezcas como un perrito no es darte la razón, zanahoria.

-¡Ahora si te enteras, tú pedazo de…!

-¡Silencio, Karin, ignórale! Y, Suigetsu, una provocación más y no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte.

-Sí, sí, Sasuke, todos sabemos lo fuerte que eres y que tienes el Sharingan para idiotizar a la gente y todo eso. Por cierto ya podrías liberar a Karin del genjutsu. ¡Ay, no! Perdona, que lo suyo es de nacimiento.

-Apestoso charco con…

-¡Suigetsu! – ahora sí, pensaba Karin, ahora por fin Sasuke le daría la paliza de su vida a ese kappa – Creo que tal vez… - comenzaba a decir Sasuke acercándose a Suigetsu –… deberíamos ir a comprar provisiones… - continuaba acariciando levemente con el dedo índice el contorno de la cara del albino - … los dos solos – terminó susurrándole al oído.

.

.

.

**Volviendo al presente**

.

.

.

Así fue como la habitual calma de Juugo se rompió y, aunque ni Karin ni Suigetsu estaban muy seguros de lo que había ocurrido, había una cosa que le había quedado completamente clara al de la aldea de la niebla: no volver a provocar a Karin. Porque estaba seguro de que la reacción de Juugo había sido provocada por su cercanía a Sasuke, del mismo modo que sabía que Sasuke se había acercado porque había ignorado su advertencia, y del mismo modo que sabía que la próxima vez que se diera una situación similar Juugo no se iba a conformar con salir de la habitación para evitar una catástrofe.

.

Al fin y al cabo Uchiha Sasuke siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, de un modo o de otro.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

.

.

.

¿Demasiado caótica la línea del tiempo? ¿Demasiado breve y apresurado el lemon? Dudas, quejas, peticiones, reclamaciones… comentarios en general siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer esta historia.

.

**Xay-chan**


End file.
